


What A Horror

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John Watson awakens to find his friends and himself in a situation...





	What A Horror

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Halloween Party  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

John Watson awakened in a Halloween themed room to see Mycroft Holmes gagged and firmly strapped to wheelchair.

He was lucky. At least he was fully dressed in his normal suit, though he looked confused to why he was in a lab coat.

Greg Lestrade was on the floor wearing pants, and eye glasses. Nothing else.

He was gagged with arms and legs tied to and around Dr. Molly Hooper who was in her brassiere, a half petticoat, and knickers. As Greg stirred it roused Molly.

The three looked in his direction in shock and John grimaced.

His body was gold painted to match his pants and restrained against a long limbed body that wore high heels, gartered fishnet stockings, and leather pants with a front laced leather corseted and matching armbraces. Mercurial eyes with heavy dark makeup slowly opened. 

“Antici…?” Sherlock’s deep red painted lips queried as he took in their surroundings with a knowing look.

“…pation.” John nodded in confirmation.

A chair, with a bound and gagged Irene Adler in a French maid’s outfit, slowly turned to face them. She was in the lap of the only person in the room not gagged or restrained.

Jim Moriarty, in a butler’s costume with a realistic wig of balding white hair, gazed at them.

“I do loooove captive parties, let’s begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a jump to the left...


End file.
